The Battle of the First Blood, Part I (original)
Overview = |arc_primary = Battle of Naiva }} "The Battle of the First Blood, Part I" is the first chapter of the of , written in October 2014 and published on 4 November 2014. It is authored by and proofread by . ;Summary :Following a period of almost three hundred years of peace, an unidentified Federation vessel attacks and destroys one of the Dragon Alliance's colonies, killing four billion inhabitants, and igniting a conflict that escalates to become a massive war. An unlikely hero named Treav is the only one who can end the war before a galactic Armageddon occurs. s were finally vanquished in 2412, by 2688, the lifespans of all the species in the galaxy were extended and populations majorly increased. Three alliances formed: the Eagle Alliance, the Dragon Alliance and the Lion Alliance. There was a long period of peace between the three alliances, until a Federation vessel attacked a Dragon Alliance colony without provocation, killing four billion people. The Dragon Alliance declared war on the Eagle Alliance on New Year's Eve, 2699. The Knuckonians, the Crokers, the , the Safecinians, and the attacked eighteen planets belonging to the Eagle Alliance, six of which were , , , , , and Defera. Word of this massive attack is brought to the Federation president's attention by the Shadow Raptor. The Shadow Raptor tells the president that they must prepare for another attack. The president asks why the Dragon Alliance would attack them after three hundred years of peace, but the Shadow Raptor can provide no answer, except that reported that someone attacked the Dragons first. The president sighs and states that he hates wars. Act I At Tokyo Academy on , a young Starfleet named Treav lives with his adopted sister, Junibell. Treav treats Junibell as his own sister, and vowed he would never let anything happen to her. She often feels that people think of her as a freak, but he assured her that she was merely different, and not a freak. One evening, three of Treav's old friends, , Levi and the Shadow Raptor, come to visit him. They inform him that they are now at war, and he is needed at the front lines. He wonders if they were attacked by the s, Orions or , but Levi explains that it was actually the Dragon Alliance. The Knuckonians, the leaders of the Dragon Alliance, broke the truce, attacking eighteen planets, the Shadow Raptor further explains. Riker tells Treav to study up on the Knuckonians before returning to the . Treav tries to tell them that he has an obligation to watch over his sister, but they tell him he has no choice. Levi suggests that Treav have stay with Junibell, to which Treav concedes. Junibell overhears their conversation, telling Treav that the Knuckonians will be the death of him. He agrees, but he knows his duty to the Federation trumps his personal safety. Act II Treav joins the Eagle Alliance military, and Junibell returns to San Francisco Academy. Treav trains on Sera for two months, facing many difficult challenges along the way. His instructor is a Vulcan named Teatay. Upon completing his training, he raises the flags of all of the member colonies of the Eagle Alliance, with all of the soldiers raising a salute. Treav is then briefed on the enemies he is about to face, but he is undaunted by the reports of their ferocity. contacts Admiral Willey with concerns regarding his orders. She tries to convince him to wait for permission from the before countering the Knuckonian forces on Naiva, but he refuses to wait, threatening her with a court-martial if she doesn't comply with his orders. She then orders the helmsman to set a course for Naiva, despite her crewman, Kaiy, reminding her that they still don't have permission from Starfleet. Act III His first assignment is liberating a Vulcan colony on the planet Naiva. Several of the Eagle Alliance ships are destroyed in orbit by mass rail AA guns built by the Dragon Alliance. The Howlingwind, commanded by , leads the assault on the Dragon forces, with Teatay and Treav piloting the Delta Flyer. The Flyer takes damage, forcing them to crash land on the planet. The s onboard with Teatay and Treav are killed in the landing, however, the duo manages to transport to the top of a building before the crash. They cautiously take a staircase down to the bottom of the building. Treav notices some odd looking bloody footprints, but decides not to search where they lead. He then finds an assault rifle, and takes it with him. At the bottom of the stairs, Teatay exits into the room outside the staircase. She is attacked by someone in the room, and before Treav can help her, he finds that she has been dismembered by an soldier. He attacks the Croker, as they are called, but the Croker pins him down, and nearly kills him with his ax, but Treav is saved at the last moment by a Hydronian marine named T-Rex. T-Rex asks Treav if he's alright, and he tells him that he is, but that the Croker killed his commander. T-Rex tells him that they should not let her death be in vain. Treav tells him that they must take out the AA guns so their fleet can send ground troops to the planet. T-Rex pulls him to his feet, saying, "let's go." - References = Characters #Treav #Junibell #Riker #Levi #Teatay #Howlingmoon #Willey #Kaiy # #T-Rex Referenced only # # }} Starships # #''Delta Flyer'' Locations #Tokyo Academy #Sera #Naiva Referenced only # # # # # #Defera #Vekta #San Francisco Academy }} Other references * *Lion Alliance *MACO *Peace Keepers * *Romulan Star Empire * *Starfleet *Starfleet Intelligence *United Federation of Planets Species * *Caitian *Croker * *Hydran * * * *Knuckonian * *Orion *Safecinian * *Undine * *Vektan *Vulcan Other *2412 *2688 *2699 }} - Appendices = Background and trivia *This chapter was written by , but it was edited and proofread by , as well as posted on his fan fiction account. It was later moved to a new account created by CaptFredricks, intended for fan fictions not written by him. *This is the first chapter published on this wiki that was not written by CaptFredricks. }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters